Farewell Fallen Rider
by Toothless-Nightfury96
Summary: Hiccup stares at his best friend, possessed by Drago's Bewilderbeast. Toothless creeps towards him, ready to fire. Stoick the Vast tries to save his only son, but he won't make it in time. How to Train Your Dragon 2 Alternate Universe
1. Race Against Time

**NEW STORY :D**

**Sorry, I was having massive writers block for 'More Than a Shadow' so what better way to cure it than to create a new story...**

**In other words the next chapter for MTaS could take a bit longer than I had hoped. **

**Anyway back to this, it will be short to say the least. I'm thinking 3/4 chapters.**

**You might notice that I had to do a few changes in dialogue from the Second Movie. My reasoning is that it is set in an Alternate Universe, so they don't say similar things. Problem solved ;)  
**

**This story contains spoilers from HTTYD 2 so if you haven't seen the movie yet (First off WHY HAVEN'T YOU?!) go and watch it and then come back to this.**

**Side note: I am doing a colab with bigmike33321! Our project is DM Academy. Set in modern times, it contains an original character of his creation and characters from the HTTYD universe! So if you are interested in reading it, go check out Mike's page!**

**Alright I hope you enjoy Farewell Fallen Rider :)**

* * *

Drago Bludvist looks satisfyingly over the battlefield where war is ensuing. His Bewilderbeast had just killed another one, the one belonging to Valka the dragon rider. He marvels at the sight of the giant ice titan shooting the rider and Stormcutter down to the ground below.

"STOP!" says another masked man riding a Night Fury, previously believed to be the 'Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death', now tamed and being flown by a Viking. The duo lands behind the behemoth that is Drago. Dismounting, the man removes his mask and reveals himself to Drago who in return, laughs menacingly.

"This is the great 'Dragon Master', son of Stoick the Vast," Drago says mockingly. "What _shame_ he must feel," He continues mocking Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III of his shorter and skinny stature.

"Gods Astrid, why must you say more than you need to?" asks Hiccup to himself. "Why are you doing this Drago? What purpose does this serve? To become unstoppable? To rule the world?" he asks Drago.

"You ask too many questions _boy_, you have yet to open your eyes to the real world," replies Drago in his deep, gravel-like voice. His voice sounds similar to the way he looks: rough and battered up.

"You are taking advantage of such peaceful creatures, you cannot do this. I won't allow it," pleas Hiccup.

"Peaceful? You believe these _monsters_ are peaceful?!" roars Drago. "They are not capable of peace, they are only capable of war and slaughter!" Drago unclips his metallic prosthetic arm and reveals nothing but a stub where an arm should be. Hiccup gasps at the fact of what a dragon had done to the warlord's arm. "I know what it is like to live and suffer, to watch everything you love taken. To watch your home _burn to the ground_. All caused by dragons. Even as a child when my arm was taken, I knew what I wanted to do; to control the beasts."

"You want to control more than just the dragons, you want to use them. To put those who surrender into line, and to murder those that refuse," retorts Hiccup.

Drago chuckles quietly. "Clever boy."

"I know you have your own ideas of dragons, but there is another side to this particular coin," replies Hiccup. He reaches behind and pulls forward a lever on Toothless' saddle, opening up the tailfin so anyone could ride him, regardless of their experience level. "Just let me show you-"

"NO!" roars Drago. "Let _me _show _you_!" He turns around and raises his bull hook to the air and spins it around his body, roaring loudly. His Bewilderbeast stomps over to him.

Valka and Stoick direct their attention from hiding from the ice giant to Drago, roaring like a maniac in front of their son and his dragon companion. "Hiccup!" yells Stoick. The couple start running down the glacier.

"What is he thinking Stoick?" asks Valka with concern.

He looks towards his wife behind him. "He is trying to reason with a man who cannot be reasoned with!" The Chief passes by his trusty companion Gobber who is slowly marching up the mountain. "Come on Gobber, this way!"

"Gobber looks behind him. "Right, change of plan!" He turns and starts following the Chief down the mountain.

"Who were you talking to Gobber?" asks the Chief who is panting at this point.

"Uhh no one Stoick, just to m'self." Replies Gobber, trying to hide the fact he could have been talking to someone who was watching him.

Back down the mountain, Drago is boasting the power of the Bewilderbeast to Hiccup. "No dragon can resist the Alpha's control," he points to the Alpha with his bull hook. "So he who controls the Alpha, controls _them all_." He points the bull hook at Toothless who in return sheepishly looks up at the titan. The dragon's eyes constrict and a deep hum is barely audible. Toothless starts groaning in pain and Hiccup stands by frozen by fear and confusion. "Witness _true_ strength." Toothless starts rolling on the ground. "The strength of will over others." Toothless is clawing the ground and flaring his teeth in agony and pain. Toothless stops resisting and raises up, and opening his eyes revealing his possession from the Alpha. "In the face of it, You. Are. Nothing." Drago points the bull hook at Hiccup and Toothless turns his head to face his rider.

"Toothless?" questions Hiccup. The possessed Toothless opens his wings up into an aggressive position and starts walking towards Hiccup, roaring at his friend. "What did he tell you to do?"

Meanwhile Stoick, Valka, and Gobber notice the Night Fury has turned on Hiccup. "We have to hurry!" yells Stoick. Stoick and Valka start sprinting ahead of Gobber, the amputee, who cannot run that fast. Stoick is running as fast as he can towards his son. He throws his axe at a rope, holding up a mast from a beached ship. It falls down towards the desk of the ship. Running down the mast, Stoick and Valka finally reach ground level and are a mere 100 yards away from Hiccup. "HICCUP!" screams Stoick

Hiccup turns to see his family running towards him. "DAD! MOM! STOP!" he turns to Toothless. "Snap out of it!"

"SON!" yells Stoick. 75 yards away.

"STOP!" yells Hiccup who kept backing away from his dragon. His parents are 50 yards away. Toothless' mouth glows a bright blue aura.

"HICCUP!" yells Stoick and Valka. 20 yards.

"MOM, DAD, STOP! TOOTH-"

Stoick and Valka watch in horror as the Night Fury fires a powerful blast, right at their son's chest.

* * *

**Excuse me for a minute while I cry on the inside. :'(**

**Sorry for trying to break the 'Fourth Wall' earlier :/**

**So that was Chapter 1. Let me know what you think in a review.**

**I look forward to reading it.**

**You. Are. Awesome. :)**


	2. The Pride of Berk

**Well here is Chapter 2.**

**I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out, I have to study for final exams :'(**

**I will be alternating chapters for this and 'More Than a Shadow', although there is only one more chapter after this anyway so that change won't last long.**

**Anyway, it seems like some people like this short story so thank you for those that do :)**

**Remember that this story is close to HTTYD2 (with a few changes) so if you have not watched the movie, (I don't know why you haven't yet) go and watch it and then come back to this. Otherwise I spoiled the movie for you (kinda)**

**I will respond to the reviews from the first chapter:**

**goodowen2001: I'm glad you kinda liked it, not everyone is going to like what I put out.**

**TheIronGhost1223: Thanks for the complement! :)**

**Guest (Guest): How could I? 'Cause I'm a shit, that's why. ;)**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 2 and I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

The explosion echoed throughout the valley surrounding the mountain of ice. Overhead, Astrid and Eret to turn see the source of the explosion. Smoke still rises from where Hiccup once stood; he now lay motionless after ricocheting off an ice wall that was behind him. "No…" is the only thing Astrid could mutter out of her mouth. Her heart sinks and her eyes fill up with tears. She lands her dragon Stormfly and quickly runs over to her boyfriend. She turns to see Toothless, still possessed by Drago's Bewilderbeast, panting after firing the deadly blast. Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut land on their respective dragons behind her. She runs up to Hiccup along with Stoick and Valka. Gobber drops down from the beached ship and hobbles over towards everyone. The Vikings take off their helmets out of respect for their fallen heir. Astrid drops to her knees, tears streaming from her eyes. "HICCUP!" she screams. She places her head down on his chest; she feels no breath and no heartbeat. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III is dead, killed by his best friend. Stoick and Valka drop to their knees; their only son was gone.

The alpha releases its possession on Toothless; his pupils dilate to a round state and he shakes his head. Opening his deep green eyes, he sees Vikings surrounding his rider, his best friend. He runs up to the group of people surrounding Hiccup. He murmurs noises that sound like a sad 'No'; tears are starting to form in his eyes. He sniffs Hiccup's non-amputated leg and keeps nudging it, hoping that his rider would wake up. He looks up to see Astrid and Valka crying, with Stoick holding in his emotions; a lone tear slides down his cheek. Stoick doesn't remain stoic for long, "We thought we could train them, trust them," he whimpers. "But in the end, they still turned on us." His voice turned from sorrow to anger. Stoick stands up and points his sword at Toothless. "I will kill the devil who murdered my son!"

Toothless backs up in fear; Astrid and Valka jump up and place themselves between the Chief of Berk and the Night Fury. "You know it wasn't his fault, Stoick," says Valka.

"Then if it wasn't his fault, it was _his!_" Stoick points the sword at Drago, who laughs menacingly at his kill; he killed the so called 'Dragon Master'. Stoick charges Drago, who himself gets ready for the fight. Toothless rubs his eyes with his paw and roars; he charges towards the mad man, easily outrunning Stoick. Drago roars loudly in attempt to scare the Night Fury into submission; Toothless however is determined to _kill_. Drago rolls at the last second out of the way for Toothless's pounce. The Night Fury lands and prepares to shoot Drago from behind with a plasma blast. The Bewilderbeast looks at his master being threatened and attempts to possess the Night Fury once again; Toothless halts his shot and falls to the ground in agony before rising again under possession.

Drago points his bull hook at Stoick as the chief just made it to him. "Don't move," he growls. He motions with his head to the possessed Night Fury before looking at Stoick. "Or you will be next. Take my word for it when I say that he will _not _miss." Stoick drops his sword and surrenders to Drago, knowing that Berk would not survive without a chief, or an heir to the tribe. "And you," growls Drago while pointing his bull hook to Astrid who was protecting her deceased boyfriend's body. "I told you that I _alone_ control the dragons. No one can stop me now." He swings his bull hook above his head; at the shore, his Bewilderbeast roars, taking control of all the dragons in the area. Toothless walks up beside Drago and he mounts the dragon, making everyone cringe in defeat. Toothless flies up and hovers in the air high above the Berkians. "I will give you the dignity to choose how you die here. You either starve to death, or you kill each other," roars Drago. He points his bull hook at Hiccup, "I made your decision more difficult either way; killing the _hiccup_ would have been the easiest part on your behalf, so I did it for you. And you wanted to make him chief." Drago chuckles menacingly before flying off towards the shore. Astrid's face turns into a scowl; Drago's words hurt her. He killed the man she loved, and then he dishonoured him in front of his family and friends. "Gather the men and meet me at Berk!" yells Drago loud enough for the dragon riders to hear. Their faces turn to sorrow and hate, before turning back towards their fallen rider.

* * *

"May the Valkyries welcome you as you walk through Odin's great battlefield. May they sing your name with love and fury so that we may hear it rise from the depths of Valhalla and know that you have taken your rightful place at the table of kings. For a great man has fallen; a rider, an heir, a son, a friend," whimpers Gobber as he hands a bow and arrow to Stoick and Valka. They look at each other hesitantly before lighting their arrows on a nearby fire. They nock their arrows and draw back. They breathe deeply before firing their arrows, both landing on a ship cast out not too far from the shore. The ship held Hiccup's body, set on top of a pyre to be burned. Gobber, Fishlegs, Eret, The Twins, and Snotlout all light their arrows, nock them, and send them towards the ship.

Astrid however hesitated; she was the only one to not fire an arrow toward Hiccup's funeral pyre. She held too many memories of Hiccup, especially from the last 5 years. She remembered meeting Toothless for the first time and the romantic flight that changed her view on dragons, all thanks to Hiccup. Stoick walks up to her. "You can do it lass," he whispers. She draws back her arrow and while holding back tears, fires it towards the ship; it lands next to Hiccup's head. She drops to her knees and lets all of her emotions go; Ruffnut and Valka go up to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Hiccup," she was able to whimper between bursts of crying. The Berkians remain silent for a moment to honour the Pride of Berk.

"I have a lot of regrets. My first one is not being a better father. For the first 15 years of his life, I ridiculed him, disowned him, being annoyed by his presence. I thought he couldn't be one of us. However, Hiccup had a different viewpoint than any of us; he was able to show us that the dragons are not the beasts we were fighting for the last 300 years. He changed Berk for the better; he saved all of our lives and the lives of the dragons. I cannot imagine a better Berk than what it already is now; our home is perfect because of him. He would have made an excellent chief, probably better than me. We will honour him; he died a hero's death. He died trying to protect his own," says Stoick with difficulty but with pride in his saddened voice. He looks down at his feet. "We need to go back to Berk; they need us."

"How? Drago took all the dragons, and we just burned the last boat to honour your son," asks Gobber. "Great planning on our behalf," he mutters. Stoick glares at him.

Everyone looks at Stoick for an answer when Valka breaks the silence. "He didn't take _all_ of the dragons."

* * *

**Well that is the end of Chapter 2.**

**I will be honest, I got slightly emotional because I thought 'what if this actually happened?' I mean I got emotion during the actual scene in How To Train Your Dragon 2 (Just swap Hiccup and Stoick). RIP Stoick the Vast :'(**

**Anyway I am thinking that there will be one more chapter.**

**Will Berk be saved or will Drago win the war?**

**Which ending would YOU want to happen? Let me know in a review.**

**You guys are Awesome :)**


	3. For Hiccup

**Chapter 3 is finally out!**

**Time to respond to the reviews**

**goodowen2001: I like your suggestion. You'll just have to read on for more.**

**Brenne: He shall have excellent adventures for sure. I hope to have answered the question to what happens to Toothless at the end of the chapter. Read on I suppose.**

**I'm debating on bumping up this story to M-Rated. If you feel that it should be M-rated, let me know in a review.**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

Stoick, Valka, Gabber, Eret, Astrid and the rest of the young Vikings walking through the silent hallways and tunnels in the mountain of ice. The walk is quiet; no one wants to talk about what happened within the last hour. Valka and Stoick lead the way, while Astrid and Ruffnut trail at the back of the pack. Astrid is crushed but she can't cry anymore; there are no more tears to shed. "Was she in a relationship with our son?" whispers Valka so that only Stoick can hear.

Stoick looks back at Astrid before looking at his long lost wife. "Yes, they were together."

"She's beautiful, I will give her that."

"Valka, she's more than just that. She is what the gods would consider a perfect Hofferson."

"She is of the Hofferson clan?" says Valka while looking at Stoick shocked. He only nods in response. "That's incredible; to think she would choose our son over everyone else."

Stoick gives a small grin. "You have missed a lot over our boy's life, especially the last five years. Astrid was the first at his side when we started integrating the dragons within our lives." Stoick looks down at his feet. "And she was the last to leave him."

"This is how I meet his girlfriend; over his dead body," chokes Valka.

"This was not your fault Valka," responds Stoick in the same manner.

Gobber limps up to the Chief. "Listen Stoick, I know this is hard for all of us. But for the lass's sake, can we not talk about Hiccup?" The three look back at Astrid who wipes her eyes on the sleeve of her shirt. Stoick and Valka nod to Gobber.

The group enters an alcove where a group of baby Scuttleclaws are whimpering at the disappearance of their mother. "Didn't Drago take all of the dragons?" asks Stoick.

"They're babies. They are immune to the alphas control. We will use them to get to Berk," responds Valka.

"And make sure Drago gets what he deserves for killing Hiccup!" yells Astrid in an angry tone.

* * *

People on Berk start leaving their homes. Their dragons start leaving without thinking, falling prey to the Bewilderbeast's command. Spitelout Jorgensen leaves his home and looks up at the growing mass of dragons. He stands frozen as the giant Bewilderbeast emerges from the water off the coast of Berk. At the front of the hoard of dragons, a familiar Night Fury is flying with an unfamiliar rider. Some villagers around Spitelout start whispering things like "Is that Toothless?" "Where is Hiccup?" "Where is the Chief?"

Drago raises his bull hook to gain the villages attention. "Your Dragon Master is dead!" he roars.

The Vikings start gasping. "Not Hiccup?" "It's not possible."

"No one can save you now!" roars Drago as he instructs his Bewilderbeast to freeze the village.

Meanwhile, Stoick and his entourage can see Berk in their sights. "Odin help us," he whispers as he can see the village covered in ice.

"Chief!" yells Astrid as she pulls up next to him. "What is the plan?"

"I don't have a plan. Do you have any ideas?" asks Stoick as he looks broken by the sight of the frozen village.

"Separate Drago and Toothless and try to get Toothless to fight with us again?"

"NO! I will not lose anyone else to that madman!" growls Stoick.

"I understand sir, but I know Toothless better than anyone else. I have the best chance on getting him to snap out of it."

"It's a crazy idea sir but it's the only thing we have," says Eret as he pulls alongside Astrid.

"Astrid," says Stoick quietly. She looks up at the Chief. "Don't get killed." She nods and flies her Scuttleclaw towards the alpha.

Astrid breathes heavily as she approaches Toothless and Drago. "You're as stubborn as your boyfriend, I'll say that," he growls.

"You killed him. You killed the man I love," chokes Astrid.

Drago chuckles, "Do you want to join him then? Is that why you're here? To die?"

"No, I'm here to stop you."

Drago laughs menacingly. "Good luck with that. All of these dragons belong to the Alpha. And the Alpha belongs to me. Even Hiccup's Night Fury stabbed him in the back. So much for blowing my fleet of ships to _splinters_."

Astrid raises her axe and growls. "No harm in trying."

Toothless growls underneath Drago. "Even if you throw it, you will miss. Unlike this Night Fury here who will reduce you to ashes," roars Drago.

On the ground, the village looks up. The castaway entourage soon joins them. "Come on Astrid!" whispers Stoick.

Astrid raises her axe above her head and Drago prepares to dodge. "I'm sorry Toothless," she whispers and she throws her axe but not at Drago. The axe flies past his prosthetic arm and impacts the lever that holds open Toothless's tail fin. The fin collapses and both Toothless and Drago fall to the ground.

Stoick runs out to confront Drago. "Stop this madness Drago!"

"Never! Come on!" roars Drago as he picks up his bull hook and starts swinging it at the Chief.

While the fight commences behind her, Astrid lands her clumsy Scuttleclaw and walks nervously up to Toothless who himself is getting up from the fall. In her hands, she holds Hiccup's helmet from when he confronted Drago. "Hey Toothless," she says nervously. The Night Fury opens his eyes, still possessed by the Alpha. "It's me, Astrid; your buddy's girlfriend?" Toothless just stares with constricted eyes. The Alpha is busy watching the fight between Drago and Stoick. "It wasn't your fault Toothless. None of it was your fault." She presents the helmet to the dragon's nose. "He cared a lot about you. I care a lot about you. We both care a lot about Hiccup," she chokes trying to hold back tears. "You would never hurt him Toothless; please come back to me," she begs. Toothless has no emotion. The dragon inhales through his nose and catches a whiff of Hiccup's scent emanating from the helmet. He shakes his head in agony and his pupils start to fluctuate. "Come on Toothless, work with me."

Behind Astrid, both colossal men are starting to show fatigue from swinging swords and bull hooks. No other Vikings dare assist Stoick for they fear it could upset the Alpha. "Why won't you die?!" yells Drago.

"I should be asking you the same question!" returns Stoick. Both men charge each other, the clashing of the bull hook and sword echo throughout the area. Drago jumps back and kicks dirt up into Stoick's face. Swinging the bull hook across the ground, Drago trips Stoick. The bull hook is then brought up and then swung down into Stoick's chest plate, knocking the wind out of him.

Drago walks up and removes the sword from Stoick's hand. "People of Berk! Bow down to your new chief!" Drago roars. "Or face death like Stoick the Vast!" He raises the sword high above his head. Stoick feels winded and can't move. He watches as Drago raises the sword.

"NO!" screams Valka. She tries to break free from the crowd but stops when Drago drops to his knees and lets the sword fall out of his hand. Imbedded in his back is Astrid's axe. She stands poised from her throw, saving the chiefs life. The villagers have mixed emotions of fear and relief. Will the Alpha attack?

Stoick regains his breath and removes the bull hook from his chest plate; it had barely pierced the skin. He rolls out of the way and Drago falls to the ground where Stoick once lay. "You don't fight fair!" Drago manages to cough out. He is paralyzed and cannot move.

"We're Vikings, we have _never_ fought fair," retorts Stoick. The village holds its breath as the Bewilderbeast moves backwards towards the shore. It tilts its head and looks at the self-proclaimed 'Dragon God'. It grunts and its pupils slightly dilate. The behemoth looks down at the Night Fury and Astrid who stood next to it; defending the dragon. A low hum comes from the Bewilderbeast and Toothless groans before shaking his head. He turns to look at Astrid and she freezes. Toothless's eyes were dilated; he is free from the Alpha's control. Toothless backs up to look at the goliath. Astrid stands frozen as the two dragons appear to be communicating. After several seconds of humming and quiet roaring, Toothless nods his head and walks over to Drago who was cursing at the Bewilderbeast.

"Do something! Kill them all!" he roared. The Night Fury approached the man who tried to usurp the throne of Berk through violence. He sniffs the axe in the man's back and looks at Astrid. He moves his head as if motioning for Astrid to retrieve her axe. She obliges and walks up carefully and removes the axe and Drago swears. Toothless's body begins to glow blue down his spine and in his nostrils; everyone stands amazed. "You stupid dragon! I will gut you alive!" roars Drago. Toothless burns a fire in his mouth and starts torching Drago from the feet up. Drago continues to curse until he feels the fire burning his body and starts screaming, but by then, Toothless had already reached Drago's neck. Young children were hiding their eyes and covering their ears to shut out Drago's agony. The other Vikings watch with slight satisfaction that the 'Dragon God' was burning alive. Shortly Drago's voice falls silent; the flames had consumed him. Toothless looks up at the Bewilderbeast who in return does not react. The Night Fury fires two plasma blasts; one at each of the shackles on the behemoth's tusks, freeing it from Drago forever.

The Bewilderbeast then roars loudly into the air and Toothless does the same. Dragons of ever species shake free of the Bewilderbeast's control and start flying over to Toothless who stands proud. The dragons bow to their new Alpha and the Bewilderbeast nods and falls back towards the ocean, not being worthy of the title. Astrid walks up and pets Toothless on the snout; the dragon looks satisfied but was not happy. Stoick rises up on top of a pillar of ice. "People of Berk; today is a day of change. War has been averted and the dragons are free from the tyranny of Drago Bludvist. However, today is not a day of celebration. My son, the Pride of Berk, has given up his life so that we may live free with the dragons. We have lost someone great; he was just a boy when he changed our lives for the better and introduced dragons into our society. He will be remembered; we will carry and pass on his legacy for future generations to come. Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third was my son; he was a hero and most importantly, he was the Pride of Berk!"

* * *

Three weeks after the invasion of Drago, the village is almost repaired completely. Larger dragons lift the remaining ice shards from buildings and throw them in the ocean. Vikings repair their destroyed homes and Stoick runs around making sure everything is running smoothly. Gobber and Valka remove armour from Drago's dragons and releasing them into the world. Eret rides around on Stormfly, gathering runaway dragons who are too scared to get their armour removed. Astrid meanwhile is working in the forge and rebuilding one of Hiccup's inventions. It is hard work for her, to be where her boyfriend spent years working. Many great things have come out of the forge she stands in and she can't help but become overwhelmed with emotion. She leaves the forge with the invention and walks up the hill towards the Great Hall. Standing outside is statue in Hiccup's honour; a famous Night Fury guards it. Toothless has been stripped of his saddle and tailfin and given the respect that no one shall ride him again. That doesn't stop Astrid from giving him the right to fly. She kneels in front of the Alpha and the dragon coos lightly. She approaches the dragon and presents the invention for the Night Fury. She unveils it to be a resurrection of an automatic tailfin that Hiccup once made for him on the first Snoggletog since making peace with the dragons. She attaches it to Toothless's tail. He coos happily and Astrid hugs him. She glances at the engraved text on the statue of her boyfriend before dropping to her knees and crying into Toothless's shoulder. It reads: 'Farewell Fallen Rider. You will be missed but you will not be forgotten.'

* * *

**That is all folks. The end of this Short Story.**

**I know its not much, nor is it the greatest thing I have written. **

**But I want to know what you think of this chapter/story in a review.**

**So goodowen2001 had a great idea of an alternate ending where Drago 'wins the war' if you will. So while this story is complete, it is not done (YET)**

**One more Chapter, the Chapter that is an alternate ending. Stay Tuned.**

**You Are Awesome :)**


	4. Drago Wins the War (Alternate Ending)

**And now: The Alternate Ending!**

**This is the end for Farewell Fallen Rider, I hope everyone enjoyed this short story. **

**Now that it is done, I want to let you know that I will be writing a new story. I have a couple in mind actually, but I want to know what YOU want me to write first. On my profile is a poll and it would mean everything to me if you would go and vote. **

**That being said, time for Chapter 3 reviews:**

**DoctorToothless18: Thanks for the quote. I should have added it in there as an 'Easter Egg' if you will. Oh well, I'm glad you liked the story. Thanks for the review.**

**Brenne: I'm glad (in a sad way) that you feel sad about what happened. It gives me confidence (More than what I had before) that I can write emotional pieces. Anyway, I'm sure Toothless will see Hiccup soon enough (Dragons TV series, HTTYD3, etc.) :3**

**midnightsky0612: Please don't cry :'( **

**And now for the chapter to which it will make you all hate me to the core. (Thank gods it's the alternate ending)**

* * *

Drago Bludvist rides on a Night Fury, known locally as 'Toothless', high above the village of Berk. Dragons start leaving people's homes with the owners not too far behind. They dragons have fallen under possession of the Alpha, his Bewilderbeast. The Vikings look up in horror as the Bewilderbeast rises out of the water, off of the shores of the island. "Your Dragon Master is dead!" roars Drago. He enjoys watching as the villagers look frantically at each other in confusion in sorrow. He raises his bull hook and points it at the Alpha. "No one can save you now!" The Bewilderbeast fires ice at the village, destroying houses and sending the once fearless Vikings running for their lives. Drago turns toward his army of dragons. "Capture any survivors you find. I want to show their stubborn chief what pain looks like." The possessed dragons nod and start flying around the ruined village searching for any Viking that was hiding from Drago.

Drago was too distracted by his victorious conquering of Berk to hear small and frantic wing beats approaching him. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees a young blond Viking riding a baby Scuttleclaw up towards him. He starts chuckling menacingly. "You're as stubborn as your boyfriend, I'll say that."

"You killed him. You killed the man I love," says the blond, Astrid, on the verge of tears.

Drago laughs louder this time, making Astrid snarl. "Do you want to join him then? Is that why you're here? To die?"

"No, I'm here to stop you," she responds trying to act courageous when she was in fact terrified.

Drago roars with laughter, mocking the girl's weak accusation. "Good luck with that. All of these dragons belong to the Alpha." He looks up at the Alpha who towers overhead. "And the Alpha belongs to me. Even Hiccup's Night Fury stabbed him in the back. So much for blowing my fleet of ships to _splinters_." Drago drags on his words, making every single one stab Astrid in her heart.

Astrid brings up her axe quickly, surprising Drago and upsetting the Night Fury. "No harm in trying," she responds, her voice fluttering with anxiety and sadness.

"Even if you throw it, you will miss. Unlike this Night Fury here who will reduce you to ashes!" yells Drago to intimidate the girl. Astrid raises her axe higher and Drago raises his bull hook to defend himself. Astrid hesitates. She doesn't want to throw her axe and possibly hurt the dragon, her, now deceased, boyfriend's best friend. Toothless was the only thing that remained of Hiccup; she didn't want to hurt him. She notices the lever holding out Toothless's tail fin, allowing him to fly while Drago rides on top. 'It's the only way' the voice in her head tells her. However, her hesitation from earlier had cost her valuable seconds, giving the possessed Night Fury to open its jaw and prepare a plasma blast, aimed directly at her. The baby dragon under her became nervous of the Night Fury and tried to squirm to freedom; effectively making Astrid unbalanced and she falls off of the dragon, sending her to the ground below. "Send us down," orders Drago to the Night Fury who lands in front of Astrid, trying to pick herself up from the hard fall. He walks up with his chest out and his shoulders back, he had every advantage in this battle and his confidence resonated throughout what remained of the village. Numerous Vikings appeared along the beach, a mere 50 yards from Drago. Among them is the chief, Stoick the Vast.

"Drago, why are you doing this?" asks Stoick.

"Isn't it obvious Stoick? To rule dragons and to conquer people; that is why," retorted Drago. By now he reached Astrid a placed a foot on her abdomen and forced her to the ground. She was in pain from the fall and she couldn't force Drago off of her.

"Let Astrid go Drago!" demands Stoick.

"Now why would I do that?" asks Drago rhetorically. "Look around you Stoick and look at what you have with you. Even if I return the girl, what then? Your son is dead, his dragon; all of your dragons belong to me, more than half of your villagers are either dead, captured, or hiding! Face it Stoick, you have NOTHING!" yells Drago sending fear through what remains of Berk. "I have everything in my possession. The way I see it, you have two options. One, you fight in which case you can see everyone in Valhalla. Or option two in which case you surrender to me, you get your precious girl back and you get to keep your heads. So what will it be Stoick? Life or Death?" The question freezes Stoick. Drago was right, Stoick has nothing. The chief hesitantly drops his sword to which fellow Vikings quickly follow. "Now kick them away," demands Drago. They obey and their weapons are far from reach. "Now get on your knees and bow to your new King!" roars Drago. Berk falls to its knees, the war is over.

"That's what I thought," mutters Drago to himself, yet loud enough for only Astrid to hear. Her eyes widen in terror as Drago raises his bull hook and swinging it above his head, screaming loudly and sending fear over the entire archipelago. Astrid tries to force Drago's foot off of her stomach, but to no avail. The Alpha looks down at Drago who simply gives the dragon a menacing smile and nods. The Bewilderbeast rears up and roars into the sky; possessed dragons scatter around the village.

"What did you tell them to do?" coughs Astrid.

Drago turns to her and kneels down to get a mere foot from here face, purposely putting excess weight on the foot that restrained her. She gasps in pain and clutches his boot in place of her abdomen. Drago whispers to Astrid. "Burn this village to the ground." He returns to a standing position, twirls the bull hook in his hand so it was now a crude elongated knife and plunges the blade deep into Astrid's chest.

* * *

**Excuse me while I hate Drago.**

**In all reality though, I LOVED Drago Bludvist in HTTYD2. He was such a menacing character that was (almost) perfectly acted in that you hated his guts to the core. I tip my hat off to Dreamworks and Djimon Hounsou (Voice Actor for Drago) who together brought this menace to life and giving me hope that animated villains can still be hardcore and downright evil.**

**Thank you everyone for reading Farewell Fallen Rider, I love you all!**

**Don't forget to vote on my profile for the next story.**

**Any reviews for chapter 4 in the near future I will respond to via PM.**

**While this story is done, I would love it if you could check out my other story More Than a Shadow, it will (hopefully) be a full story. **

**Again, thank you everyone. This is Toothless, signing off.**


End file.
